The present invention relates to a stress control system comprising the integration of physical or psychophysiological parameters dependent on the state of the individual in a control system, and more particularly to the utilization of these parameters, by a sequential presentation of images chosen according to the parameter values and the individual, for controlling this individual""s stress level.
It is well known that an individual""s physical and psychophysiological state changes certain of this individual""s physiological parameters such as, for example, the surface temperature of the individual""s skin, the conductivity of the skin, etc. Currently, there are on the market stress control systems based on the utilization of biofeedback techniques, that is, based on the measurement of psychophysiological parameters, together with a presentation of images possibly with sound. This system, distributed by the Ultramind(trademark) company, encourages the user by concentration, to change their psychophysiological state to control a certain type of display. In this system, the surface temperature and/or the surface conductivity of the individual""s skin is utilized to control the presentation""s content and display. Such a system currently operates in a PC environment requiring a bulky interface to capture the physiological parameters.
The present invention operates in a different way than the system distributed by Ultramind(trademark). In the embodiment according to the invention, the presentation of biofeedback data, that is, based on the individual""s psychophysiological parameters, acts automatically on the individual to transform their psychophysiological state.
The present invention aims to make the control system xe2x80x9cnomadicxe2x80x9d, that is utilizable anywhere, and at any time.
The present invention also enables a person""s psychophysiological state control system to be personalized, that is to calibrate the response supplied by the system according to each person.
The present invention again enables personalization not only of the presentation supplied by the system, but also the interface used to capture and process the physiological parameters, for example by the utilization of a mobile telephone.
The present invention also provides greater efficiency in stress control by a wide choice of usable images, thanks to the utilization of a powerful image base, bulky and difficult to load on a simple PC, and still less on a very light client station (for example a cellphone).
The present invention also enables algorithms to be run that would be difficult to produce on a very light client (for example, a cellular telephone), thanks to the utilization of a server with very high calculating power.
The starting up time in a dedicated and personalized system, that is presenting a specific function and not requiring the xe2x80x9cinvasivexe2x80x9d connection of biophysiological sensors, can be greatly reduced because overlong starting up is a serious brake to the repeated utilization of a biofeedback system (lassitude effect in relation to the system).
The present invention also guarantees the privacy desirable for each individual by the utilization of a cellphone, an object that is hardly ever lent.
The present invention also enables the actual utilization of the system according to the invention to be known through the utilization of a cellphone.
The objects of the invention are obtained by a control system for a user""s psychophysiological state, comprising: a) a remote server supplied with; a1) a remote communication system to exchange digital data; a2) an image base; and a3) an inference engine to determine which digital data representing images to transmit; b) at least one sensor in contact with the user, the sensor being linked to an electronic transmission unit so as to supply a signal relating to one item of the individual""s physiological data to the inference engine; and c) operating on a mobile client linked to the server, with a displayer for digital data coming from the server, the series of images supplied by the server being according to the user and the physiological data.
The objects of the invention are also obtained by the utilization of a cellphone to control an individual""s psychophysiological state, in which the cellphone comprises sensors in contact with the user""s skin to generate a signal representing at least one item of the user""s physiological data and a display screen for showing a series of images, the said series of images being according to the user and the physiological data.
The objects of the present invention are also obtained by means of a transformation kit for a cellphone capable of being linked to a digital data network comprising at least one sensor intended to make contact with the user""s skin and a socket adapted so as to be able to transmit the signal from the sensor inside the cellphone in order to send this signal to the server to order the series of images transmitted by the server according to the user""s profile and the physiological data supplied by the sensor with a view to obtaining a control system for the user""s psychophysiological state.